One night, Two people
by InceptionErection
Summary: Kyoya decides to go out with a few colleagues for a night out at a club. They leave him, so he goes a sulks at the bar. Until he sees someone he didn't expect to see. Better than it sounds. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**One night, Two people.**

**Pairing: HaruhixKyoya**

**Summary: Kyoya decides to go out with a few colleagues for a night out at a club just going to let go and have some fun, 'til he sees someone very unexpected there. He'll do practically anything to talk to her now.**

**Status of setting: Post-Anime**

It had been a long day in the hospital and Kyoya just wanted to go home, have a glass of wine, and relax. That was, until, his friends had other plans. Not even friends, he couldn't get that familiar with anyone, _colleagues, _is more like it.

"C'mon Kyoya, lighten up." One of the men said

"Yeah, one night'll do ya' some good." Another said.

"See you guys there!" a secretary hollered from the doorway.

"Man, she is fine! I'd like to see her move it when we go." Yet another man, who was pestering Kyoya into going, said.

"You all need lives." Kyoya said bluntly.

"C'mon Kyo, that's the third time this week, have a little fun every once in a while!" A lady who worked across the hall from Kyoya said

"Don't call me Kyo. If I go, will you all leave me alone for the rest of the month?"

"Yeah!" All of them said a once, shoving Kyoya out the door. They drove him off to 'Axis Night Club' Downtown, much to Kyoya's dismay. He thought they would at least go somewhere classy. Once they entered the club, pretty much everyone went their separate ways. A few went to the bar, including Kyoya, but they didn't interact.

"So much for getting out and relaxing, I feel more tense than before." Kyoya groused. He ordered a drink and looked around for someone he knew.

"Can I just get a beer please." A girl with long brown hair, large brown eyes, and a very petite frame, sheltered in a tight brown skirt suit, asked the bartender after he had handed Kyoya his drink. Kyoya had to do a double take. Was that Haruhi? No, it couldn't have been. Haruhi went to America to study to be a lawyer. He would have known if she were back. He hadn't realized he were staring until she shot him a death glare, a strange look, and finally a look of recognition. "Can I help you?" She asked bluntly. Kyoya had to smirk, blunt as she used to be.

"I thought you were someone I once knew." He answered coolly.

"I need your I.D. miss." The bartender asked

"Fine." She answered picking up her purse and bringing out her wallet. It fell on the floor and practically exploded. "Perfect." Kyoya picked up her I.D. and a few dollars, yen, and handed them back to her, after taking a look at her I.D. of course. Indeed it was Haruhi.

"Here you are." He said giving her things back. She handed the bartender her I.D. and put everything else back. "It seems you are in fact the person I once knew."

"And who might you be?" Kyoya almost winced slightly, she didn't remember him?

"Kyoya Ootori, from Ouran." Haruhi stiffened at the name and turned to him, eyes wide. "Nice to see you again, Haruhi."

"I'd say. I haven't seen you since I graduated. How have you been Kyoya-senpai?"

"Please, Kyoya. And just fine. Yourself?" He asked, genuinely. "This one's on me." He said to the bartender handing Haruhi her beer.

"Thank you. I'm fine. I just graduated and came back to Japan." She answered uneasily, what was he trying to pull?

A few hours and a few drinks later, Haruhi was drunk and Kyoya was pretty buzzed. They were out on the dance floor, bumping and grinding like everyone else, nothing like an Ootori and definitely not like a Fujioka. When they finally decided to leave Kyoya was trying to figure out where Haruhi lived to drop her off.

"Kyoya, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you," She said, slurring her words and wrapping her arms around Kyoya's neck. "I always liked you the mostest." He laid her down on her bed and she was still holding on.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Haruhi." He answered calmly.

"But, I'm not. I know what I wanted, and I still want it now." She answered sleepily. She grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers, enveloping him in a kiss. He knew he shouldn't kiss her back but, he couldn't help it. He wanted her. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He stopped to look her in the eyes, and she went limp with sleep. He sighed loudly and stripped down to his boxers and at least took her suit jacket off so she didn't suffocate. He climbed back into the bad with her and covered her up.

The next morning, he woke up with a slight headache. He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face and reentered Haruhi's surprisingly spacious master bedroom. He started redressing when she woke up.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Am I just one of your drunken mistakes?"

"No." _You were the one who was drunk. _He added silently.

"Then don't leave." She said, getting up from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he dropped his shirt and wrapped his around her waist and kissed her.

"Fine. Get dressed though, I'm taking you out." He said picking up his shirt and throwing it on.

**A.N: **I know, this was probably really crappy and I was planning on making it a full story but I just couldn't get the ideas flowing to get all these events stretched out. If you want me to continue I'll try my best. I JUST WANTED A KYOYA/HARUHI FANFICTION ON MY ACCOUNT! lol They're my new favorite pairing. I can't explain why though. Mori/Haruhi are a close second then of course Tamaki/Haruhi. I don't like the twins. and I don't like Hunny. (At least not in the perspective of them being in a relationship with her.)

Good? Bad? Lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2 very important notice

Hi guys, I've just decided that I don't want to write fanfictions for Fruits basket or Ouran anymore. I may pick it up again in a few years but for now I'm too busy for the responsibilities. And, I'm really not that into anime anymore which kind of depresses me but I'm dealing. Please don't hate me for permanently discontinuing my stories, I just have other things to focus on right now. If someone wants to adopt the stories, that's fine I can send you my raw copies of the documents.

Thanks for reading and being such devoted fanfictioners.


End file.
